Human
Ideally, kinfolk characters will be one of the most popular character types in Dusk. When it comes to the actual creation process, there is very little that separates ordinary humans and kinfolk. Kinfolk, however, are immune to the Delirium, can possess the background Pure Breed, and are eligible for a few Shifter-related merits and flaws The most popular types of kinfolk in Dusk should be the Garou, followed by Bastet, Corax, Nuwisha and Ratkin. Kinfolk to the other Fera will be allowed in case-by-case. Kinfolk to the other Changing Breeds will be handled on a case-by-case basis meaning that as we start nothing will be outright banned or restricted. Instead, players have opportunity to provide valid explanations on their character sheets. Defining Traits Breeds (ignore for human mortal) Homid or Lupus for Red Talon Shifter Species (ignore for human mortal) Bastet, Corax, Garou, Nuwisha, Ratkin or fill in blank Status & Familial Relationship (ignore for human mortal) Unaware/Aware son, daughter, grandchild, brother of [name or auspice)) Natures & Demeanors Alpha, Architect, Autocrat, Beta, Bon Vivant, Bravo, Builder, Bureaucrat, Caregiver, Celebrant, Child, Competitor, Confident, Conformist, Conniver, Curmudgeon, Deviant, Director, Explorer, Fanatic, Gallant, Judge, Loner, Martyr, Masochist, Monster, Omega, Pedagogue, Penitent, Perfectionist, Predator, Rebel, Reluctant Garou, Rogue, Soldier, Survivor, Thrill-Seeker, Traditionalist, Trickster, Visionary or any of those found on [http://www.deathquaker.org/gaming/archetypes.html Death Quaker's Resource Site are fine. Occupation Do they go to school, do they work and if they don't, what hobby or activity do they focus on? Concept This should be one short phrase that gives insight into who the character is for the staff. It should be something that delves into their nature and background. Its not essential to have one and can be added later. But typically by the time a history/background is written, something will come to mind. Prioritize Starting Attributes (6/4/3) *All Attributes start with one automatic dot *Choose Physical Traits: Strength, Dexterity, Stamina *Choose Social Traits: Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance *Choose Mental Traits: Perception, Intelligence, Wits Choose Starting Abilities (11/7/4) Starting Abilities can be from primary or secondary list, but taken no higher than 3 without spending freebie points. In Dusk, there is no system difference/point cost between primary & secondary abilities. *Choose Talents: Alertness, Athletics, Brawl, Dodge, Empathy, Expression, Intimidation, Primal-Urge, Streetwise, Subterfuge (see also Secondary Talents) *Choose Skills: Animal Ken, Crafts, Drive, Etiquette, Firearms, Leadership, Melee, Performance, Stealth, Survival (see also Secondary Skills) *Choose Knowledges: Computer, Enigmas, Investigation, Law, Linguistics, Medicine, Occult, Politics, Rituals, Science (see also Secondary Knowledges) Backgrounds (5) *Bone Gnawers, Glass Walkers cannot take Pure Breed *Red Talons must be wolves and played accordingly. Cannot take Allies, Contacts, Equipment, Resources or any background, ability, merit or flaw that doesn't fit for a wolf. *Silver Fangs must take 3 dots in Pure Breed Allies, Contacts, Enemies (Advesarial), Equipment, Mentor, Pure Breed, Resources are the backgrounds that a kinfolk character can start with. The only backgrounds that *must* be taken at creation is Pure Breed; if you accidentally meant to take it and left it off your sheet, let staff know ASAP so permission can be granted to add it before character becomes established. Ordinary mortals can have the same. 'Finishing Touches' *Record starting Willpower (3) *Choose any Merits and Flaws Kinfolk and mortals start with 21 freebie points and gain 15 more by having a good history/character background that at least covers the following where applicable: Where do you come from? What was your childhood/family like? Are you aware of the Garou? What about other supernatural creatures? Are you married or dating anyone? What is your life at home like now? Are you happy? Why are you in Denver now? What gives you a sense of pride and accomplishment? What do you desire? What are you afraid of or enraged by? Who are your current friends, enemies and loved ones? Do you -have- to write a history/character background? If you really hate doing it at character creation than no but there's a lot of things that might not make sense for approval without them touched upon by your character's history. And the HST will nag you to create one over the next couple of weeks so that she can use it to help weave story elements together any way and to add to the Wiki. Do it first, double your freebies. Win-win for everyone. What the HST Likes (And DOESN'T) in a new kinfolk or human character Damiana is a big fan of characters developing through roleplay and spending xp rather than starting out ubercool. In her ideal world, new kinfolk or human characters can be of any age, ethnicity, social status and the more diversity the better. They are people with thier own stories, they are more than pretty pictures and "mates". They are just as complicated and interesting as supernatural characters but they are way more squishy. Kinfok and humans can be heroes, can be villains. What will happen if they punch a werewolf in the face is probably end up thrown across the room to land like a rag doll- or worse. Without this being a hard or fast rule, Damiana would love to see everyone play at least one ordinary kinfolk or human being and to use this character to engage with lots of different characters in different ways. Be aware, you do not have to put your human or kinfolk into a situation that is likely to get them killed or tainted. If someone is looking for a "victim" for their BSD or vampire for example, don't feel like you have to say yes to a sceene just to make them happy. Only play those kinds of scenes when you, the player, genuinely want to see what happens and you are open to any (and possibly ultimately fatal) outcome. Ordinary Kinfolk and Humans Category:Humans Category:Rules Category:Creation